


New Year's Day

by DancesWithCybermen



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Love, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Post-Episode: s07e04 Millenium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithCybermen/pseuds/DancesWithCybermen
Summary: Valentine's Day Fic Challenge gift for flicked_switch, who requested a post-Millennium kiss story where “Mulder is eager to move forward but isn't sure if Scully feels the same way. He wants to kiss her again. He wants to ask her out on a date.”





	New Year's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flicked_switch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flicked_switch/gifts).



> His mind was racing ahead, dreaming about where they could go from here. He wanted to marry her. He wanted to buy a house for them, where she could garden and have a dog, and they could sit on the porch together and sip iced tea, and they could have a life together and grow old together. But before he could do any of that, he had to work up the nerve to ask her out on a date.

He felt like a teenager who’d just had his first kiss. He felt a bit sweaty and shaky, and his heart pounded in his chest. He had kissed Dana Scully. Dana Scully! And she had kissed him back, and she’d smiled. _She’d smiled at him!_

This had gone over so much better than when he’d confessed his love to her from a Bermuda hospital bed, and she’d groaned “Oh brother” and walked out of the room, leaving his heart, still beating, on the floor.

His mind was racing ahead, dreaming about where they could go from here. He wanted to marry her. He wanted to buy a house for them, where she could garden and have a dog, and they could sit on the porch together and sip iced tea, and they could have a life together and grow old together.

But before he could do any of that, he had to work up the nerve to ask her out on a date.

This prospect made his mouth go dry. Where should he ask her to go? What would Scully like to do on a date? Should he take her out to dinner? To the movies? To a museum or the zoo?

This was stupid. They’d worked together for over six years. They’d traveled all over the country together. He’d traveled to Antarctica to save her. They’d seen each other at their best and worst. They’d seen each other naked on more than one occasion. He’d jerked off into a plastic cup to try to give her a baby, for Christ’s sake, but he was jittery about asking her to go on a date.

What if she didn’t love him back? What if she’d only kissed him to be friendly? Total strangers kiss in Times Square on New Year’s Eve, caught up in the excitement, and never see each other again. But there’d been no excitement for them to get caught up in; they’d just been watching the ball drop on a cheap TV in a hospital waiting area, and it was a chaste kiss. But she’d _smiled at him._ But—

“Mulder? Are you okay?”

Scully’s voice startled him. “What? Umm – yeah, just thinking about, uh, too many things at once.”

She smiled at him again, and he thought his heart would stop. “I said that I’ll drive you home, and we’ll figure out how to get your car after the holiday. You lost a lot of blood, you’ve taken painkillers and antibiotics that might have made you sleepy, and you’ve only got one good arm right now.”

Mulder nodded. “Sounds good.” _Maybe she’d like to try that new Thai place in my neighborhood?_

Their elevator arrived, and he thought she looked at him shyly before they stepped into the empty car. Was it his imagination? Was he seeing what he wanted to see? The ride down to the parking garage was quick, and they rode in silence. What did that mean? Was she afraid to say anything? Was she wondering if he’d say something?

She unlocked her car and opened the passenger door for him, which felt odd to him. Usually, he was the driver. His arm still throbbed, and the antibiotics they’d pumped him full of had made his stomach sour, but that discomfort was mere background noise. The turmoil inside him had nothing to do with the zombie attack. She pushed the passenger seat back to accommodate his height, helped him into the car, and fastened his seatbelt for him. He wondered if he should try to kiss her again, but he didn’t want to seem like a pushy creep. She was just helping him.

Did she linger just a bit longer than she needed to while getting him settled? Her closeness and the scent of her perfume – definitely Obsession – was making him nuts. He felt a stirring in his groin. _Oh no. Down, boy._ Luckily, she finished buckling him in and went around to her side of the car.

The drive back to his place was awkward. The kiss was the elephant in the room – er, car. Mulder could sense that they both wanted to say something, but neither of them wanted to be the one to bring it up. Mulder closed his eyes and pretended to rest. He needed the time to think. Not only did he have to figure out where he was going to take her and when, but how he was going to ask her in the first place.

Before he knew it, they were pulling up outside of Hegal Place. _At least I don’t have to ask her to come upstairs with me; she’ll want to make sure I get settled in okay._ But he still hadn’t figured out the whole date thing.

He was so lost in thought that he didn’t notice that Scully was learning over to unbuckle him. Startled, he turned quickly to face her, and their lips ended up millimeters apart. Scully’s eyes grew wide, and she cleared her throat. “Sorry I woke you. Let’s get you upstairs,” she stammered, then scrambled out of the car.

“S’okay.” _She looks nervous. Is she nervous because she wants to kiss me again, or because she’s afraid I’ll want to kiss her again?_

*************************************

“Starting at breakfast, you need to take these antibiotics three times a day with food, and the pain pills every four to six hours with food. No more than six pain pills in 24 hours. No alcohol while you’re taking these medications. Get plenty of rest, and keep that arm in the sling except when bathing. Do you have all that down, Mulder?”

He nodded. Scully had gone into doctor mode when they got up to his apartment, checking his bandaging and vitals, making sure he was comfortable, and going over his meds and discharge instructions with him. It seemed to him that she was stalling, but he didn’t know if that was just wishful thinking on his part.

Now, she was putting on her coat and preparing to leave. He watched from his vantage point on the couch as she approached the door and put her hand on the knob. “I guess I’ll head off, Mulder. Do you need anything else before I go?”

He knew that if he didn’t say something right now, it was going to be the Kiss That Wasn’t Because of That Fucking Bee all over again – something they never spoke of. _Time to man up and act like an adult._ “Actually, there is. What are you doing tomorrow, um, later today, Scully?”

She took her hand off the doorknob and gave him a surprised look. “Nothing, really. I don’t do anything special for New Year’s Day. I usually just spend the day reading.”

He got up off the couch and approached her. His heart pounded in his chest, but he was heartened when she didn’t move away from him. “Would you like to have dinner together tonight? A Thai place just opened right down the street.”

She blinked, then gave him a bright smile. “I’d love to, Mulder.”

Mulder’s heart soared. He gave her a goofy grin. “Can you meet me here around 6? It’s only two blocks away. I’d pick you up, but…” He nodded at his injured arm.

“OK, I’ll be here.” Scully beamed at him and turned for the doorknob, then paused before grasping it. She turned back to him, reached up to cup his cheeks with her hands, and pulled him down into another sweet, soft kiss, one that lingered longer than the kiss they’d shared at midnight. “I want you to get some sleep today, okay?”

 

Mulder was unable to do anything but nod in response. She quickly left, and he leaned his forehead against the door, replaying that last kiss over and over in his mind and willing himself to dream of her.

***************************************

They were going out on a date. _They were going out on a date!_ Mulder slept better that night than he’d had in years.

She arrived promptly at six; she was always right on time. Mulder took a deep breath and opened the door. Scully stood there in a long coat, giving him that shy look again.

They just looked at each other for a moment.

“Uh, hi,” she finally said. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah, Scully, yeah. I just need a couple more minutes. Come in and have a seat.” He gestured to the couch and headed for the bedroom, where he’d stashed the bouquet of flowers he’d had delivered earlier. If he couldn’t pick her up, he could at least get her flowers.

When he returned to the living room, the flowers concealed behind his back, Scully had removed her coat to reveal her outfit: a sheer, pink satin blouse with a floral design and a low neckline. The black bra that was visible underneath matched her black dress pants and shoes. She looked absolutely stunning.

“It’s not too much, is it?” she asked, looking at Mulder’s simple jeans and black sweater. “I didn’t know how I should dress for this place.”

“No, it’s fine. It’s fine. You look beautiful.” That got a blush out of her. He remembered the flowers. “These are for you.”

Scully beamed as she took the bouquet from him and sniffed it. “Thank you, Mulder. They’re beautiful.” She got up on tiptoe and gave him another soft kiss. “Do you have anything to put them in?”

“Yeah, I’ve got a vase in here somewhere.”

Flowers put away, Mulder helped Scully with her coat, and they started off on the short walk to the restaurant. Mulder reached to take her hand, and she intertwined her fingers with his. They made small talk on the way. When the server seated them, Mulder insisted on using his good arm to pull out her chair for her.

She looked up at him from her menu. “So, we’re doing this?”

“Mmmm? Doing what?”

“This is a date, right, Mulder?”

He felt his stomach drop a bit; he thought that had been obvious. After all, she’d kissed him again. Twice. “Uh, yeah. Is that okay?”

“Yeah, it’s just – it’s hard to believe, I guess. I suppose it was bound to happen.” She looked back at her menu.

“Are you okay with it, Scully? With us being out on a date?”

“Yes, I – I think it’s like what you said when I asked you to do the IVF. You said you didn’t want it to come between what we had.” She put her menu down, put her head in her hands, and laughed. “I didn’t realize how absurd that sounded until I said it. I asked you to make a baby with me, and I’m concerned about a date coming between us.”

Mulder grinned. “We’ve seen each other naked, too. More than once.”

“Yes, but those weren’t very stimulating circumstances.”

“Really? Because I for one found that shower quite stimulating.” He waggled his eyebrows, and she giggled.

“Please tell me that you were not seriously checking me out in the decontamination shower, Mulder.”

“And you weren’t checking me out?”

“I was not checking you out. I accidentally saw you.”

“Like hell. That was no accident. I saw that look on your face.”

“I did not check you out, Mulder.”

“Yeah, and I didn’t gaze at you for seven years.”

“What?”

“Something Holman said when – oh, never mind.”

Their meal was filled with similar recollections and laughter. Mulder had great difficulty eating with one arm, and Scully had to help him, prompting more laughter. After splitting a dessert of homemade mango cobbler with ice cream, they began the walk back to his apartment.

“This was so much fun. I don’t think I’ve ever laughed so much on a date,” Scully said, caressing his arm with her free hand.

He squeezed her hand. “I don’t think I have, either.” He stopped them as they passed a video rental store. “It’s still early, and tomorrow’s a Sunday. Do you want to rent a movie?”

She looked up at him coyly. “Are you trying to get me back to your apartment so you can seduce me, Mulder?”

“Ah, you wound me, Scully. I would never take advantage of you.”

“What if I wanted you to?” She grinned at him, then walked into the store ahead of him.

************************************

“You look _a lot_ like the guy who played Billy. Are you sure you never did some acting work on the side, Mulder?”

“I do not look like him!”

Because it was a holiday, the video store hadn’t had much stock available other than movies both of them had seen and didn’t want to watch again. They’d ended up renting a movie neither of them had ever heard of called _New Year’s Day,_ and Scully had noticed a remarkable resemblance between Mulder and one of the actors in the film.

“Look!” Scully picked up the VHS box and pointed to one of the images on the front. “You look exactly like him, only about 10 years older.”

Mulder shook his head and took a sip of his ginger ale. Scully was able to enjoy some beer, but he was stuck with non-alcoholic drinks. “I’m way better looking than that guy.”

Scully put the box down on the coffee table and downed the rest of her beer. “I thought he was kind of hot.”

Mulder nearly spit out his soda. “What? He’s got a big nose, and he’s really skinny. He looks like he’s never seen the inside of a gym in his life.”

“He looked good to me.”

“You just liked that he did a full frontal. I really didn’t need to see some other guy’s junk on my screen, Scully.”

“You don’t seem to mind when you watch the videos you claim aren’t yours.”

“Yeah, but those videos have things I can look at other than some guy’s junk. I didn’t get anything out of that scene.”

Scully gave him a wink and a wicked grin. “I did.” She got up to get another beer. Mulder shook his head. She wasn’t drunk, but she’d had enough to turn the flirting they’d been engaging in all evening up a notch. Okay, a few notches.

“You really found that guy hot? He was a jerk who cheated on his girlfriend with anything in a skirt.”

Scully sat back down next to him and opened her beer. “He was just young. All young guys are like that. That’s why I’ve always preferred older men.”

“Not this guy. I was never anything like that.”

“Really?” Scully scooted closer to him. “With your suave seduction skills and a name like Fox?”

Mulder laughed. “My name got me laughed at, not laid, and I don’t know why you think I’m suave. It took me six years to try to kiss you, only to be foiled by a fucking _bee_. Then, I waited another year after that to try it again.”

She put her beer down and leaned into him. He put his good arm around her shoulders. “I think it was kind of sweet. You didn’t want to risk our friendship. Neither did I. You’re the best friend I’ve ever had.”

“And you are mine.” She tilted her head up to look at him, and he turned his body so that he could pull her into another kiss. From the start, this one was far less innocent than the others. He opened his mouth and gently swiped her lips with his tongue. She parted them to grant him entrance, simultaneously shifting herself onto his lap so that they could deepen the kiss without him having to twist the injured side of his body.

They pulled apart, and he kissed the tip of her nose. “I did tell you that I loved you, and you shot me down.”

“You were delirious and on drugs.”

“I was completely coherent and on Tylenol.” He’d worked his hand underneath her blouse to caress the small of her back, where her tattoo was. She didn’t seem to mind, nor did she seem taken aback by the very obvious bulge in his jeans. In fact, she was rubbing it with her outer thigh and driving him crazy. “I do love you. I have for a long time.”

“Mulder, I—” She took a deep breath. “I love you, too. It’s hard for me to say it, to let anyone in.”

They began to kiss again, and things got very heated, very quickly. She shifted her body to straddle him on the couch, grinding into his raging erection, and he slid his hand up her back to undo her bra clasp. After a few moments of frustrated fumbling, discovered he needed two hands to do the job. He groaned into her mouth, and she giggled, then leaned back. With a seductive smile, she slowly unbuttoned her blouse, slipped out of it, and threw it on the other side of the couch. Because the blouse was see-through, her black satin bra covered her breasts fully, but her hard little nipples were clearly visible. She reached to unclasp it, but he pulled her toward him so that he could bury his face in her cleavage. God, she smelled heavenly, of lavender soap, a sprinkling of Obsession perfume, and a special scent that was all hers.

He grunted his approval, and she gasped as he took her left nipple in his mouth, suckling it through the satin fabric. _Fuck,_ his right hand absolutely ached to reach for her right nipple at the same time; the frustration hurt worse than the goddamn injury. He wanted her, all of her, all at once. She arched her back and cried out as he released her left nipple and blew on the wet spot he’d left before moving to suckle the other one.

“Oh fuck … Mulder!” She didn’t wait for him to finish with her other nipple to reach behind her back and unclasp her bra, then gently push him away so that she could remove it and display her amazing and obviously very sensitive tits to him in all their glory. He flicked his tongue on her bare right nipple as his left hand rolled her left. She was grinding into him more forcefully now, making the most exquisite pleasure noises he’d ever heard in his life. It was all he could do to not come in his jeans. Suddenly, she stiffened, then shuddered, and let out a long groan.

_Did she just…?_ He looked up at her. “Just from that?”

She grinned. “Yeah, just from that. They’re really sensitive.”

“Hmmm. I’ll file that knowledge away for future use.” He moved his left hand up and down her side and gazed at her adoringly. “Although that seemed like a little one. I think I could do a lot better than that.”

“Oh, can you now?”

“But I need your help for a minute.” He nodded at his injured arm. “It might take me a half hour to get out of these clothes, and I can’t wait that long.”

“Mmmmm, neither can I.” She leaned over to whisper in his ear, “I want your naked body against mine, now.”

He whimpered. She disentangled herself from him and went back into semi doctor mode, helping him out of his sling, then his shirt, then helping him put the sling back on. It hurt like a motherfucker, but he was more focused on the amazing half-naked woman in front of him and the intense pressure in his pants. He stood up so that she could relieve him of his jeans and briefs, and his cock sprang out, throbbing and at full attention. She admired it for a moment, and he smiled.

“See anything you like?”

“I see a lot of things I like.” She sauntered towards him and grasped his cock as she got up on tiptoe to kiss him. “Things I would have liked to have gotten a better look at in that shower.”

“I would have liked to have gotten a better look at some things too,” he said as he tugged on the waistband of her pants with his good hand.

“Mmmm. All in good time,” she told him, and before he knew it, she was on her knees, licking the precum off the head of his cock. He thought he would lose it as he watched his entire length slowly disappear into her mouth.

“Ohjeezusfuckinchristgod!” She grasped his ass cheeks and moaned as she moved from root to tip, root to tip, making sure to wrap her lips around the head each time she reached the top. “Fuck, Scully … I won’t last very long if you keep this – JEEZUS CHRIST!”

Just when he thought he couldn’t take it for another second, she released his cock with a lewd POP and pushed him back down on the couch. He watched as she did a slow striptease for him with her remaining clothing, slowly shimmying out of her pants, then the satiny, lacey black panties underneath, dangling them in front of his nose so he could get a waft of her arousal before tossing them aside.

He’d always suspected there was an overtly seductive, sensual woman underneath that professional exterior, but this was beyond his wildest dreams.

She started to mount him, but he shook his head and insisted on standing up. “All in good time,” he teased, giving her a kiss before leading her to sit back down. He got on his knees and positioned himself in between her legs. “Scoot that lovely ass up a bit.”

She hesitated. “You don’t have to do that, Mulder.”

“But I want to.” She looked like she didn’t believe him. He’d run into this before. While he’d never understood how any man could find going down on a woman distasteful, apparently, a lot of other guys did. He stood up enough that he could kiss her, and he slid his hand in between her thighs and gently pushed one finger inside her. She groaned into his mouth. He removed his finger, pulled back, and sniffed it before licking it clean. “God, you taste fucking amazing. I love doing this. Please let me do this for you.”

Satisfied that he was serious, she moved her butt to the edge of the couch to give him easy access to her center. It took him a moment to get the right angle; his balance was off due to the injured arm, and Scully had to move one leg further away so as not to rub right against it. With his right arm in use balancing himself on her left thigh, he realized he was going to have to pleasure her entirely with his mouth, without his fingers helping. But by god, he’d waited seven years for this, and he was not going to let a little thing like an injury from a zombie attack stand between him and the Promised Land in between Special Agent Dana Katherine Scully’s legs.

He started by kissing and nibbling her inner thighs before tentatively exploring her slit with the tip of his tongue. At first, she was tense. _Probably worrying about whether I like the way she tastes and smells._ He took a longer lick, inhaled deeply, and looked up at her. “You taste fucking amazing,” he told her, and he felt her relax. _Now she can enjoy the experience._ He continued exploring her folds with his tongue, lapping at her juices and coming ever so close to her engorged clit, but not quite touching it. He knew he was hitting the right spots when she began to moan and squirm. She put one hand on the back of his head, running her fingers through his hair and guiding her to where he knew she wanted him the most.

When he finally pressed her clit with his tongue, she yelped and jumped, but she didn’t remove her hand from the back of his head. He slid his tongue inside her, tasting her warm, wet ridges, and began moving it in and out like he would his finger, using his nose to rub her clit. She was so sensitive that even that light touch was enough. He felt her climax building, and the hand on his head became more insistent. When he could tell it was the right time, he took his tongue out of her cunt and pressed her clit full on. He could feel the pulsations in her center as she went over the edge, shrieking his name mixed with profanities as she bucked wildly against his face. Finally, she collapsed, and he got up on the couch with her, kissing her so that she could sample her own amazing fucking taste.

After she caught her breath, she grinned and moved to straddle him. At this angle, propped up in a sitting position, he could watch as she gradually lowered herself onto his cock, moving slowly to both enhance his pleasure and give her body a chance to adjust to his length and girth. He had never been with a petite woman; before she’d come into his life and upended it, he had preferred long, leggy types. In the back of his mind, he’d worried about hurting her, but her body accommodated him completely, and from the look on her face and the sounds she was making, the experience was as intensely pleasurable for her as it was for him.

She braced herself on the back of the couch and began moving up and down, with him thrusting his hips upwards to meet her. Her tits were right in front of his face, and he took the opportunity to give her more breast love with his mouth as she fucked him. Optimistic that he could make her come a third time, he maneuvered his good hand between them, found her hard little nub, and softly stimulated it using a circular motion. “JESUS MULDER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?” Yeah, he was doing something right. With one last downward thrust, she screamed unintelligibly, arched her back, and ground her pelvis into his so hard, he thought his hand might break. He let go as he felt her cunt pulsate around his cock, spurting into her over and over in an orgasm so intense, he could feel it down to his toes.

She collapsed atop him, resting her face in the crook of his heck. He cupped the back of her head with his good hand, snuggling her and murmuring words of love into her ear. After a few minutes, she sat up and smiled at him.

“The world didn’t end that time either, Scully,” he said, touching his forehead to hers.

“No, but the Earth moved.” They laughed and kissed deeply.

The year was off to a great start.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who’ve never heard of it, New Year’s Day was David’s first feature film, made in 1989. His brief full-frontal nudity scene is infamous in the fandom. https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0097964/


End file.
